1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an improved data processing system. In particular, the present invention relates to operating system images in data center devices. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to classifying and modeling operating system images for data center management.
2. Description of Related Art
For most data center administrators, image management is one of the many functions they perform in a complex data center. Currently, data center administrators use a number of imaging technologies to manage this complicated task. While these technologies ease the complex operation of imaging operating systems, these technologies are usually complex, platform specific, and fail to support most operating system image types.
For example, Microsoft® ADS may only handle Windows golden master or backup images. Kickstart may be used only for LINUX scripted image install, while Remote Deployment Manager (RDM) may handle different types of images for both LINUX and Windows® platform. Microsoft ADS is an imaging technology, which is available from Microsoft Corporation. Kickstart is an imaging technology, which is available from Red Hat, Inc. RDM is an imaging technology, which is available from International Business Machines Corporation.
In addition to imaging technologies that handle imaging for different platforms, other boot server technologies work together with complementary technologies to provide image support for a specific platform. For example, Jumpstart™ uses Flash Archive to capture images on the Solaris™ platform. Jumpstart and Flash Archive are imaging technologies, which are available from Sun Microsystems, Inc.
Furthermore, the understanding of the word “image” varies from one person to another. Therefore, it would be advantageous to have an improved method that abstracts the operating system and platform details, such that a consistent and scalable way of managing operating system images may be provided that is easily understood by different people.